primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7.6
This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 7.6 is the sixth episode of the seventh season of Primeval Synopsis An incursion causes the team to find the Lock Ness monster. Jack and Darren discover Elizabeth's true boss and intentions. While The Minister gets up to no good. Plot The episode starts of in an abandoned warehouse where Jack and Darren are untied and put into a room and then Darren hears his phone and it Eve and he answers it but guards come in a convestcate the phone and Jack's phone. At the A.R.C Eve worries about the pair and everyone goes into Lester's office and he says that Jess must keep a close eye on the C.C.T.V systems as "The Traitor" must be found and he then says C.C.T.V will be put into all rooms and then The Minister enters and he says that he needs Elizabeth and as he leaves lester says to keep a close eye on him and Elizabeth nods saying yes. Suddenly as Jess goes back to the detector she gets a phone call and hands the phone to Lester and when finished he says an incident has occured at Lock Ness and some creature has been spotted getting caught up in a fishing net. Matt then says it could be a prehstoric creature but jess says it could not have as the detecor has not picked but any anomaly in 24 hrs and the team head off. At the warehouse Jack and Darren are tied up again ans but sideways on the floor. Then Elizabeth enters and intoducers her boss as The Second Matt Anderson and the other members are The Minister and Ethan/Patrick and the pair's gags are removed and Jack says why are they doing this and the 2nd Matt says "It is because the proper Matt must suffer for what he did at "New Dawn" and then The Minister says he must leave as he must attend a conferance and then Elizabeth says that the pair must be disaposed off and they pair are taken to a truck. The team are taken to Lock Ness by Helicopters and then Michael sees a a strange figure in the water and on closer inspection they discover its an Elasmosaurus. At the A.R.C Jess brings up documents of the Lock Ness Monster Nessie and the creature goes depper into the water and Connor says the anomaly must have opened decades ago and the creature was stranded here but Jess then brings up a artical about the creature being spotted on land and then this makes the team confused. At the A.R.C Lester orders a batch of new cameras to be put all over the A.R.C and then files the order to the tech company. At a courtroom style room The Minister enters and says that the New Dawn incident was an accident and the A.R.C have nothing to do with it and that they were there to stop Philip Burton from destroying the world and people in the seated area and viewing box put their hands up in agreement and leaves with an evil look on his face. At some woods Jack and Darren are removed from a van and Elizabeth wonders if it's the right think to kill the pair but when the soldiers dig up some of the soil there weapon is gone stolen and the 2nd Matt gets angry and they leave. At Lock Ness Emily, Eve and Abby get onto a boat to try and find the Elasmosaurus and Matt phones up the nearby Library so they can find more articles. The. The girls boat rocks and they fall into the water and they something pulls Eve down into the water and Becker jumps into the water after her and brings her up to the surface and Emily and Abby swim to shore. Sarah then heads to the Library and looks up the article of the monster on land and wonders where the anomaly opened and did something else come through. At the Courtrooms the judge declarers the A.R.C not guilt of trying to stop New Dawn and The Minister leaves and gets a phone call from Ethan saying that Jack and Darren are not dead due to the weapon being stolen and he heads back to the warehouse. At the warehouse Elizabeth gets a phone call from Lester and says that The Minister is at some courtroom and Lester says that he needs to speak to The Minister but Elizabeth lies saying that he's talking to someone and will be a while and Lester calls of. At lock Ness Sarah realises that that someone must have known about the Elasmosaurus being here as when she looks closely at the article of the creature being inland she sees someone. Then the library owner comes and kicks her out and she goes straight to the team and Matt says that they must find out who it is and he sends Kieran and Anna to the nearby village for answers while Abby comes up with a plan to get the Elasmosaurus out of the way. At the warehouse The Minister arrives and demands answers as to who stole the weapon but Elizabeth says it's been stolen and there is no way to find it and then Ethan says they will have to find another way of killing the boys. Then The Minister says he was successful in stoping the authorities shutting the A.R.C down and then says at least the A.R.C don't know about his betrayal. But Elizabeth says he wrong as Michael Miller saw him and Ethan talking and they know that there is a traitor this makes the Minister angry. At Lock Ness Kieran and Anna arrive in the village and they meet the Library owner that Sarah meet earlier and they say who they are and Anna asks him if he knows anything about the Lock Ness monster but his phone rings and he leaves but he makes a look before turning round making Kieran suspicious. At the lake the Elasmosaurus tries to catch some fish and accidentally land onto one of the sides of the lakes and can't get out and the team head down to it. At the A.R.C the Minister and Elizabeth return and she says to Lester that he acted normally and Lester says that if Michael is right then The Minister might be the traitor and that's what the Minister and Ethan meant. At Lock Ness Kieran and Anna return and the team get some ropes and they manage to get the Elasmosaurus free and it heads straight to the deep pit in the river and then the Library owner turns up and hold a gun at Abby and then Matt tries to reason with him but he hold the gun at Abby's head. Then Emily comes up from behind and shoots him in the leg and then he begins to say that they are part of a company that held Nessie hostage but Sarah corrects him saying it came through an underwater portal but he calls it obsessed then at the A.R.C the detector detects an anomaly and the team see it open and Nessie goes through and then the anomaly closes. Then the man tries to grab his gun and shoot Matt but Becker shoots him in the back with his EMD and he is knocked out and the team return to the A.R.C At the A.R.C The Minister gets a phone call and tells Elizabeth that Jack and Darren are to be killed tomorrow. And the team go into Lester's office and he tells them that Elizabeth did not find anything about the Minister and then Eve tells them about Darren phoning her and Jess says she could track it and she goes to the detector and put his phone number in the detector and detects his phone at a warehouse and Lester says they will get them tomorrow. And they head for home and a smile appears on Eve's face. In the Menagerie Abby goes to see the Dracorex and kisses Connor in excitement. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Becker *Emily Merchant *Jess Parker *Danny Quinn *Sarah Page *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *The Minister *Dr. Elizabeth Carter *2nd Matt Anderson *Ethan Dobroski/Patrick Quinn *Unnamed Judge (Only Appearnce) *Unnamed man (Only Appearance) Creatures *Elasmosaurus (Nessie) (Extended Cameo) *Dracorex (Cameo) Setting *A.R.C *Lock Ness (River, Village and Library) *Unnamed warehouse *Unnamed Court Canclled story idea It was planned for the story to be set in an aquarium andthe team discover an Elasmosaurus in the aquarium and the team try to get it out but with lots of problems along the way. But the idea was changed when the producers wanted an story based on the Lock Ness monster and it was suggested that the Elsamosaurus became Nessie and the story was commissioned. However a similar story idea was used for the Primeval: New World episode Shark - Aquarium. Trivia *For the first time in the shows history the main creature takes a lesser role in the story. Gallery S7p6.jpg|The poster for the episode Loknesse.jpg|Nessie appears Elasmo.jpg|The Elasmosaurus The Minister in the courtrooms.jpg|The Minister in the courtrooms Imagjgjfjfjfe.jpg|Elizabeth wonders if it's right to kill Jack and Darren Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 7 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval